


The Blue Dragon

by 6_Princess_Emiko_9



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Lemons, LevyxGajeel, Smut, gajeelxlevy, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_Princess_Emiko_9/pseuds/6_Princess_Emiko_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel Redfox just left Phantomlord to join the Fairies of Magnolia, changing his love life completely. After Levys life is put into danger how will the stoic iron dragon react? Will the pair become more than friends? Even more concerning, how will all of Fairy Tail react to the dragons slayers feelings to book worm?  [Levy x Gajeel] {warning: future smut}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Hai there my loves, it’s Emiko  
> This is my second ever fanfiction and I’m pretty proud of it, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I am a major Gale/Gajevy shipper; they are practically the ONLY straight anime couple that I like  
> There will be future lemons [smut] in this fanfic, although I don’t know what chapter. If you don’t like lemons then you probably should stop reading *tear*  
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: VIOLENCE, SEXUAL THEMES, AND CURSING  
> OVERALL WARNINGS: FUTURE SMUT/LEMONS, VIOLENCE, CURSING, DARK THEMES  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS

My eyelids felt heavy, my head felt groggy. I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings everything was a huge blur. "That's the last time I have reading marathon until 7 in the morning" I remarked to myself.

 

Jumping out bed, I grabbed my brush, getting all the knots out of my blue hair. I then slipped out of my night gown trading it with a yellow sundress and wriggled my arms through its sleeves and tied its strap around my neck. I did a once over of all my headbands and grabbed the yellow one that complemented my outfit. I looked in the mirror, smiling at my outfit, I may not be as pretty or have as big of breasts as the other girls in fairy tail but at least I have the adorable factor on my side. Running out of my apartment I took my red sandals with me as I went out the door. This was going to be an amazing day.

 

The sun quickly blinded me as I stepped out of the door. I started to blink a lot to adjusting my eyes. Looking up I was able to see the sky of Magnolia as blue as ever. I made my way down to the fairy tale guild putting an extra skip in my step, almost getting it into my head that the happier I act, the better the day would be. Only to soon find out that that would not be the case. I arrived at the doors of the guild already able to hear the laughter and fighting through the thick walls of the building. Opening the large doors that dwarfed me in comparison, I scanned the room and a smile couldn't help but appear on my face as I saw all my friends and their ridiculous behavior.

 

 "You only wish you were as strong as me you untalented stripper!" I heard Natsu growl at Gray who started to bubble up with fury.

 

"Oh ya well at least I'm not a moron! MORON!!!" Gray replied at the top of his lungs. Everyone else ignored the boys bickering, being used to their fighting and all. "Guys please don't fight!" Lucy shouted trying to settle the boys.

 

 "Ayyyy sir" Happy said in agreement with Lucy while he nibbled on a fish.

 

"Come on! Kick his ass Gray!" Juvia said as she stared lustfully at Gray.

 

 "Ya, I don't think that's helping Juvia" Lucy said while rolling her eyes.

 

 "You’re just jealous of what Gray and I have! You being my rival and all" Juvia retorted her eyes quickly changing from lust into passion.

 

Natsu and Gray started to swing at each other, turning their argument into a full out brawl. Gray had just then shoved Natsu onto none other than Erza, the queen of the fairies herself. The impact Natsu had caused Erza made her drop the cake she was so happily eating. The room went silent, and not one living thing moved. Erza stood up and glared at the two boys who were now quaking before her and holding each other for comfort. She then raised her arm and struck both of the fairies and knocked them out in one blow. After a few seconds of silence the whole guild erupted with laughter. I couldn't help but giggle at my friends who were so funny and reckless. I looked around the room and saw Cana drinking away with no cares, and Mirajane bar tending and humming a sweet melody. I turned even more to see Jet and Droy making their way towards me.

 

 "Good morning boys" I said greeting them warmly.

 

"Hey there Levy" the boys said in unison. They both looked at one another angrily, and started to fight about who was supposed to greet me first or something.

 

 I quickly got distracted when I scanned the room to see a dark figure sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the guild hall. His build was tall and muscular and wore a black tunic with white pants tucked into military boots. He had light reflecting off the metal studs that were on his face even though his long black raven hair covered most of them. I still remember the night that the same scarred and powerful arms that I was starting at now, were the same ones that tortured me and my team shadow gear and crucified us to a tree. His red eyes that were focused on the piece of iron he was snacking on looked up to meet my stare, as if he felt my eyes watching him. I quickly darted my eyes down before he could see that I was looking at him.

 

"Hey Levy are you even listening to us" Jet exclaimed as he waved a hand in front of my face snapping me out of my day dream.

 

"Sorry guys, I had long night so I'm kind of out of it, anyways I'm sorry but I can't talk right now...I have to take care of some.....business..." I weakly remarked. The two guys nodded their head and cleared a path for me so I could continue to walk. I gave them an apologetic smile and started towards the dark figure to the corner.

 

 As I got closer to him images from yesterday started to replay in my head. I remembered Laxus's blonde hair and scarred face smirk as he sent a bolt of lightning in my direction. I thought I was going to die in that moment before Gajeel (a.k.a the dark figure in the corner of the guild at this precise moment) stepped in and took the blow for me. Gajeel may have hurt me in the past, but by joining fair tail last week and saving my life yesterday he has more than proved to me that he's changed. So that's why I was walking towards him right now, I needed to thank him, that's the business I told my friends I needed to take care of. As I got closer to him my breathing increased to the point that my chest got so big from inhaling all that air that it started to look like I actually had boobs. I curled my hands into a fist and my fingernails started to tear at my skin as my palm started to sweat. I had finally reached him but I couldn't say anything and I just hovered over him. He didn't so much as acknowledge my presence but just continued to eat his iron.

 

I finally was able to form one word "Hey!" I spat out too eagerly. He stopped eating and just lowered the iron in his hand still not even looking up at me.

 

"What do you want little girl" Gajeel growled. I started to see almost all the eyes in the guild hall shift towards us, but they did it in a manner so that they wouldn't anger the iron dragon slayer. As soon as those words left his lips my heart rate immediately rose, but not from nervousness...but from anger. I stopped shaking and I could tell my breathing halted as if I was holding my breath. He noticed my sudden change in moods and finally looked up at me out of curiosity. Dragon slayers have heightened senses so probably noticed my change of heart rate and breathing.

 

"I came over here to thank you for saving me yesterday but if you’re gonna be an ass about it then I won't" I bit back at him. I was even surprised by my actions, because I barley raised my voice let alone curse, but there was something about him that just pushed me over the edge.

 

He raised an eyebrow and smirked "Oh wow looks like the little fairy has a nasty bite to her too, who knew" he snorted. "Well I bet your all talk because I doubt a weakling like you could do anything about it anyways."

 

 I was shocked to hear these words come out of his mouth, never have I met a person as smug as him. I balled up my fists and my next action even took me by surprise. I pulled back my fists and lunged at him as hard as I could, aiming for his arm. He quickly grabbed my punch absorbing it into his hand with no problem. He the stood up and towered over my small body, still holding the tiny fist that was my hand. The room went silent and no one made one move, even Natsu and Gray who had each other in a headlock at the moment stopped fighting to look at Gajeel and I. He started to laugh a low laugh while showing off all of his sharp teeth. I was so infuriated that I took my free hand and punched him in the stomach and followed by kicking his shin with my right leg. He let go of my hand and took a few steps back in shock. I think the shock was the thing that sent him backwards not the actual punches. In truth I bet you that me punching his rock hard stomach hurt my fist more than him. Jet and Droy ran over to me quickly thinking that the iron dragon slayer would hurt me. He just hunched over in laughter even louder and harder than before. He then looked up and smugly said "If that was you trying to thank me for saving your sorry ass yesterday than I think you need to work on your people skills."

 

"No one asked you to save me you know" I explained matter of factly.

 

"Oh please if I hadn't stepped in we would be at your funeral right now looking at your burnt corpse" he retorted. And I had to agree, he didn't have to save me but he did even though Jet and Droy had tried attacking him 5 minutes earlier.

 

I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride, I folded by grinning as far as my mouth would let me. "Your right...I'm sorry! If you hadn't stepped in I would be dead, I'm especially grateful because you didn't have to do it in the first place. I hope you can forgive me for this outburst but I hate it when people call me weak and small." I said in the most charming voice I could muster up with the little courage I had. He quickly looked to the ground and his hair covered his face...but before I swear I saw....no he couldn't have....I think I saw him blush. I didn't say anything about the blush, afraid that if I did he would go on a murder spree. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence he looked up again

 

"Well shrimp you and your incredibly sorry ass are welcome. And I only saved you because if you died I would never hear the end of it from those two" he said gesturing towards Jet and Droy "besides,  you’re not THAT weak I mean you survived an attack from me the first time we meet, and not a lot of people are fortunate enough to be able to say that." He said showing no emotion making sure that he didn't lose face when he said those surprisingly comforting words to me. WAIT HOLD ON DID HE JUST CALL ME 'SHRIMP'. "Shrimp?!" Was all I could say at that point.

 

"Really! I make a speech and I was being nice too, which is a rare thing for me and all you got out from it was me calling you shrimp!" Gajeel replied slightly irritated. I sighed

 

"You are hopeless..." I said to the dragon slayer.

 

"IM HOPELESS!?" I saw how riled up he got and all I could was how adorable he looked all tense and frustrated. Wait what am I saying right now? I couldn't help but let a giggle escape from my lips.

 

"What are you laughing at shrimp" Gajeel barked.

 

"Nothing, anyway I'm glad we cleared things up Gajeel. I said while flashing him another charming smile hoping to calm him down. He looked away annoyed with me and mumbled a few curses before sitting down again to resume his meal. Everyone seemed to calm down in the guild and stopped paying attention to the bluenett and the iron dragon. I saw this as an opportunity to go to the bar and get some food.

 

xxxTIME PASSESxxx

I looked at the clock to see that it was almost midnight. I paid Mirajane for the food and drinks and waved at my friends and left the guild. As the large door closed behind me I looked up at the sky to see a beautiful full moon light up all of Magnolia at this late hour. I started towards the direction of my house when all of a sudden I heard footsteps following mine. I turned around seeing no one there. "Jet, Droy, Lucy?" I called out knowing better that it was probably not them, but who could blame me I was alone at night in a dark alley.

 

"Sorry sweetness but I'm not any of those people" a voice replied from the shadows "although if you wanted I could be whoever you want darling" the low voice said coming closer to me. All I could do was stand there in shock of what vulgar things this man was saying. "What do ya say little one, you wanna get it on right now." He said more like a statement than an actual question. He then grabbed my wrist pulling me closer and started to breathe down my neck, I could smell the alcohol on him.

 

"GET OFF" I yelled as I struggled to get away. His grip just tightened, this man was obviously stronger than me.

 

"Not a chance your just too damn pretty to give up" the man replied and then he leaned down and grabbed my chin. His actions only made me struggle more, all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my stomach....he had punched me in the ribs. I hunched over in pain. He just grabbed my chin AGIAN this time pulling me up to him and he started to lick my neck. As I felt the saliva on my neck the pain in my stomach was replaced with nausea, making me want to throw up in disgust. "Oh wow you taste amazing" he said chuckling into my ear. He then spun me around so that he was behind me holding me from behind. The man then hiked up my dress revealing my panties and he started to go up more. His hard and gross hand started to grope my left boob right over my bra. At this point I was paralyzed from fear and my throat was so dry that I couldn't call out for help. I could feel the other hand starting to move, trying to grab my other boob underneath the bra this time. I started to feel his fingertips lift the cup of my bra, when all of a sudden I heard a thud on the ground. I looked down to see that the man who was just groping me was now lying unconscious on the ground. I quickly pulled down my dress as I realized I was not longer in his hold. When all of a sudden I saw a second figure appear from the shadows. As the figure got closer it looked more familiar. Than when I saw who it was with the light from the moon highlighting his features I was in shock...it was Gajeel.

 

Gajeel looked down at my assailant and mumbled "scum like you deserve to rot in hell" he then followed the statement by kicking the unconscious stranger in the gut so hard I swear I heard a couple of ribs crack. "How about you, are you ok shrimp?" He asked looking a little bit concerned. All I could do was nod at him to reply. "Come on shrimp I will walk you home" Gajeel said. I nodded again and as I put one foot forward in my attempt to walk I stumbled to my knees as I felt a pain in my ribs where the stranger had struck me. I tried calling for help but my throat was still dry, then everything around me became blurry and my head felt light. The last thing I can remember was Gajeel yelling "Levy!........" And then I blacked out.


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has to deal with the fact that she was once again saved by Gajeel.   
> (Please read chapter notes!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ  
> I apologize for taking a VERY LONG time to update but hey, better late than never. I've been writing the second chapter for like over a year, probably only writing one sentence a month but I'm finally okay with my final product. The reason why it took so long is because I started writing this fic when I was 13 years old, I am now 17. It's sort of hard to continue a story that you've lost interest in, but I'm definitely not the type of person to just drop a story. However, I was wondering if people would be cool if I switched my writing to third person point of view? I used to love writing in first when I was younger because it was easier to me but now it just makes me cringe hahah but I want the opinion of the readers so please give me feedback. And to the people who actually stuck with the story I just want to say thanks and I love you! You all rock

Gajeel POV

I finished up my duties at fairy tail and had eaten a sufficient amount of iron. I got up to head back home as everyone at the guild left and waved goodbye. The cold night air hugged my body as I stepped out of the doors. The walk home seemed uneventful until I heard a scream followed by the scent of vanilla and old books. "Levy..." I whispered to myself as I jumped onto the roof of the nearest building so I could better search for the petite bluenett girl. The screaming had stopped but I could smell her getting closer. I stopped as I heard a rough voice say something. I looked down from the roof that I was perched on and saw the little mage. She was being held and groped by some lowlife pervert. My stomach started to tie in knots and I clenched my fist in fury as I saw the events unraveling below. I was going to destroy the guy who was touching the weak girl before me. I swooped down off the roof without even thinking, kicking the guy who grabbed Levy while I was still midair. He fell and hit the ground so easily that it was laughable. I quietly landed in the shadows and saw the little blue haired girl look extremely confused and then started to fix her dress from when the old perv had hiked it up. In any other situation seeing her obviously confused and stressed would've made me smile because she looked so cute when she was worked up. I quickly snapped out of it and started towards her. As she saw me her face became fearful again, I could see that she was quivering and wasn't able to form any words, I knew I needed to take her home. I offered to walk her and as I turned around to start walking I heard a thud followed by a little yelp. I pivoted to see Levy on all fours trying to hold herself up with her weak arms. I started towards her and held out a hand to try and help her up. She looked up at me blankly as if I was a complete stranger and she had no idea where she was or what she was doing. Then all of a sudden she fell over without another word, hitting her head against the stone cold road as I yelled out for her. 

I saw the blue mage sprawled out on the asphalt making her skin look almost white compared to the dark road. I got down to my knees to check her pulse...she was fine. I then proceeded to pick her up and walk her to my apartment seeing that I had no idea where she lived. As I cradled her in my arms I could feel her warm soft skin pressed against mine while feeling her faint heartbeat against my chest. I looked down at the small fragile girl and just wondered how a person as small as her has not already been broken by someone stronger. I'm even surprised that she wasn't breaking in my arms right there and then because that's how weak she looked. "She must be stronger than I give her credit for" I mumbled to myself as I smiled at her blue silky hair spread out across my arm. 

As I walked into my dark apartment I kicked the door closed behind me, and made my way into my bedroom to lay her down on my king size bed. Levy then curled up into a ball making her look even smaller against the large bed that was built for someone much bigger, making her look that much more endearing. I looked around my messy apartment and decided to do some cleaning so that it would be semi presentable for when she woke up. As I finished I took a quick shower and made my way to the couch, falling asleep instantly. 

~~~

Levy POV

Light began seeping into the unknown surroundings. My eyes began to flutter open as I was devising strategies on how to get the hell out of this unfamiliar room. I tried recalling last night but every time I tried, my head began to throb. I sat up and saw that I was lying in a bed, and thankfully I was clothed. I climbed out of the large bed and made my way to the door. As I walked out of the room and down the hall I began to smell something heavenly. When I got to the end of the hallway I peeked my head around the corner and readied myself for a fight with my kidnapper. The sight I saw halted me in my tracks.

My eyes grew bigger and my breathing completely stopped. I saw a large dark figure hovering over the stove with a pan in their hand that had bacon sizzling to a brown crisp. What had surprised me was that this figure was none other than Gajeel Redfox. 

"I guess I really do take your breath away Shrimp." Gajeel sneered with a small grin forming at his lips. 

"I-uh w-what..." Was all I could mumble in response not sure what else to say. 

"Take it easy there, you hit your head pretty hard last night." He said in response. A look of concern appeared on his face but only for one second before he looked like his expressionless self again. 

Memories of last night started flooding in at the mention of me hitting me head. That stranger...touched me..molested me. My eyes felt hot as tears slowly rolled down my face. I looked to the ground, too ashamed to make eye contact with Gajeel at the moment. 

"Don't cry. He can't hurt you. I took care of that." Gajeel reassured with an uncomfortable look crossing his features, obviously not used to crying girls in his kitchen. 

"I was too weak. I couldn't even defend myself against that...monster. Just like with Jet and Droy that one nig-" I cut myself off before I could continue. How do I manage to forget that the person who attacked my group and I that night is the very same man cooking bacon in front of me right now. 

"I'm sorry." Was all Gajeel could say as he turned around to continue cooking. 

"I should get going...thanks for saving me...again." I replied in almost a whisper just wanting to get away from the tension. 

"No, stay for breakfast. You've had a long night, you need to eat." 

His reply had truly shocked me. Why did he care so much? Why was he being so friendly? I looked him in the eye trying to scrutinize his face, seeing if I could find my answer somewhere in his expressions. Gajeel's face remained stoic as he held the spatula and I just gave him an exhausted sigh and nodded my head in reply. 

I sat down at his small kitchen table and he went back to cooking. After about ten more minutes of cooking Gajeel brought two plates of bacon and freshly cooked eggs over to the table. I was thoroughly impressed. Who knew that the heartless steel dragon could cook. The food looked and smelled incredible, but as I took my first bite of the eggs I cringed at the weird tasting food. I scrunched up my nose in distaste, confused to how something that looked and smelled so good, could taste bad. 

Gajeel didn't seem to mind his own cooking though, because before I knew it, all of the food on his plate was gone. 

“Hmm it seems that Natsu isn't the only dragon slayer with a large appetite.” I commented, interested at this discovery. 

“Can we not ruin my morning by talking about that pink haired freak...or any talking at all.” Gajeel grunted with a frown on his face. 

I only nodded in response, not really feeling like starting a fight with Gajeel today. Breakfast went by pretty quickly with awkwardness and tension surrounding the atmosphere. As I looked outside I saw that it must be at least noon by now, which immediately worried me. 

“Gajeel! We should be going to Fairy Tail now! The guild will be expecting us!” I realized, urgency laced in my tone. 

Gajeel began to grow cautious while carefully scrutinizing my expression. “Fine. I guess you're right.” He sighed. “Your lackeys are probably running around like chickens with their heads cut off without you.” 

He got up without another word, not bothering to clear the table. I just followed him out of his small apartment, deciding to keep my distance I always stayed a couple feet behind him. Gajeel seemed to notice this as he kept looking back at me. 

“I won't bite. You can walk next to me.” He deadpanned.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I knew I was carrying a ridiculous blush on my face for no good reason at all. I quickened my strides as my short legs struggled to keep up with his long ones.

“You having some troubles keeping up shorty?” Gajeel asked in an amused tone. 

“Shut it.” I snapped in response. Once again blushing, not as his comment but at my reaction. 

“Wow Shrimp you sure are a feisty one.” He commented while raising his eyebrows in shock. 

“...I'm sorry I raised my voice, you just somehow manage to push all my buttons.” 

Gajeel just grunted in understanding with a slight smile playing at his lips. To say the smile was an attractive look for him would have been an understatement. 

We kept the talking to a minimal and before we knew it the guild finally came into view. Gajeel and I approached the large doors, and he surprised me by opening the door open for me, probably thinking I was to weak to open them. 

As soon as we walked in I could tell that a lot of eyes shifted in our direction. I knew our guild members were probably confused as to why Gajeel and I arrived together but they knew better to think too much of it. I mean I knew no one could possibly think that Gajeel would show any remote interest in me even as a friend.

Jet and Droy were immediately at my side once I walked in. They each gave me nervous glances as they looked between Gajeel and I. 

“Levy, what are you doing with him?” Jet asked in a hushed tone with concern clear in his voice.

I considered telling him about my attacker last night but each time I opened my mouth only choking noises came out. How do you tell someone you were violated without feeling totally pathetic? 

“Is it really any of your business?” Gajeel answered for me with an irritated look on his face clearly being able to hear any whispering. 

“Yes, it is. Levy is my friend and I have every right to know why she's hanging around a scumbag like you.” Jet yelled back.

“Well this scumbag was able to save your team's sorry ass a few days ago. Don't make me regret it.” After that grim statement Gajeel marched towards his table in the corner of the room where he liked keeping to himself. 

I only sighed in response to all the bickering. Things will never change. Jet and Droy sent me another concerned look before the three of us headed over to the board to look for a new job.

The three of us searched the board looking for something, preferably dealing with translating or curses. Only one flyer stood out in particular. It was asking for a mage to translate some ancient runes at an abandoned temple not too far away. What was even better was that the people were offering a sizable payment for the wizard who gets it done. 

This seemed to be my lucky break. Or at least that's what I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked chapter one <3  
> I’ve already started writing the second chapter and I’ll try to update ASAP  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger babes


End file.
